Ma première fois
by Prince de la Lune
Summary: Ma première fois sera un recueil de fic sur le thème de la premières fois. Il ne s'agira pas que de sexe ou d'amour mais des sujets ou des idées qui me sont venus à l'esprit. Comme les rêves inavoués, les cadeaux attendus, les amours perdus, ...
1. Petit Dray

**Note :** Il s'agit de raconter le thème de la première fois à travers le premier acte magique d'un enfant.

**Titre :** _Petit Dray_

**Personnage :** Famille Malfoy

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, touts droits réservés à J.K. Rowling.

**Note 2 :** Mais cette "oeuvre" que j'ai créé, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, était un jour spécial pour tous les enfants en effet, hier soir le père Noël était passé mettre des cadeaux sous le sapin des enfants sages.

En ce jour spécial, un petit garçon blond de quatre ans, jouait dans le parc à effrayer les paons qui vivaient par dizaines dans l'immense parc de vingt-trois hectares de la glorieuse, noble et pur famille Malfoy. Le petit garçon, attendait avec impatience de pouvoir ouvrir ses cadeaux mais comme mère lui avait dit « on n'ouvrira les cadeaux que quand ton père sera de retour du ministère, Draco », alors le petit Draco attendait en traumatisant ces pauvres paons avec son balai miniature.

Ce n'est que vers midi, que le père de Draco, l'honorable et distingué Lucius Malfoy fit son apparition. Draco accourut vers les cadeaux pour les ouvrir avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il avait reçu un nombre incalculable de cadeaux, de tous genres, des bijoux, des livres, du matériel pour balais, des ingrédients pour potion et tant de choses qui émerveilleraient un petit garçon de son âge. Mais la seule chose qui l'attira vraiment était une petite peluche de 15 cm sur 30 cm, en forme de dragon. Draco la trouvait magnifique avec ses yeux émeraude et ses écailles noirs corbeaux. Il lui avait même trouvé un prénom, Petit Dray.

Mais au moment où Draco, partait dans sa chambre avec la peluche en question, son père Lucius lui arracha des mains. Il se mit à vociférer qu'un Malfoy n'avait et ne devait plus avoir de peluche à quatre ans. Draco se mit à pleurer et à taper des pieds, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas garder sa peluche. Narcissa prit son fils dans ses bras et l'éloigna le plus vite possible de son mari, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.

Mais cela ne servit à rien, le petit Draco revient pleurer vers son père de plus belle. Trop, s'en fut trop pour Lucius, un Malfoy ne pleurait jamais et surtout pas pour une stupide peluche. Il enferma Draco dans un placard, tout noir, pour le punir de ses faiblesses. On entendait encore Draco pleurait pour sa peluche et Narcissa ne fit rien pour empêcher son mari.

Draco, seul dans le noir essaya de s'arrêter de pleurer car père lui avait dit « que si un enfant pleurait dans le noir, des détraqueurs pouvaient venir le tuer ». Mais Draco n'y arriva pas, il pleurait encore et encore alors il fit la seule chose logique pour un enfant, il pria de toutes les forces possibles pour sa peluche. En rouvrant, les yeux, Petit Dray était là à coté de lui, Draco hurla de joie et prit son nounours avec lui, dans ses bras. Il le serra fort, très fort contre son cœur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit paisiblement avec son nounours, apparut comme un miracle.

Une heure plus tard, Lucius ouvrit la porte du placard, et il découvrit Draco endormi avec sa peluche. Il aurait pu hurler, prendre de force la peluche ou enfermer Draco dans une cave, mais non, il prit Draco le ramena dans sa chambre avec sa peluche, il était fier de son fils et de son premier acte de magie.


	2. L'éclosion d'un amour

**Note :** Il s'agit de raconter le thème de la première fois à travers la création d'un nouvel amour.

**Titre :** _L'éclosion d'un amour__  
_

**Personnage :** Théodore Nott, Neville Londubat et Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, touts droits réservés à J.K. Rowling.

**Note 2 :** Mais cette "oeuvre" que j'ai créé, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

Théodore Nott, jeune serpentard de 17 ans, était comme tous les samedis matins, dans la bibliothèque. Rien ne changeait de d'habitude. Granger était assise près de la cheminé sûrement entrain de réviser pour être la meilleure. Silence, il n'y avait que ce mot pour définir la bibliothèque de si bon matin. Théodore adorait ce moment-là, sans personne, il ne devait pas faire gaffe d'éviter le « Grand » Malfoy et sa bande, pas qu'il soit ennemi, mais ils ne sont pas amis non plus. Théodore a toujours été seul, il aimait la solitude et cela suffisait à son existence.

Voilà ce que pensait le jeune Nott en s'asseyant , ce matin, dans un fauteuil de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

**...**

A l'opposé de là, un jeune homme respirait fortement et dans sa tête, se répétait sans arrêt « je peux le faire », comme une conviction, une réalité.

Il traversa de nombreux couloirs, évita de justesse la bande à Malfoy pour enfin arriver à son but. La bibliothèque était devant lui, il remit en place sa cravate rouge et or, ajusta son pull et vérifia son haleine, fruit de la passion, humm parfait.

**...**

Théodore, leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Granger, elle souriait en le regardant, pourquoi se demanda-t-il. Au bout de cinq minutes, Granger avait fini son manège, alors il se leva choisi un nouveau livre et se remet à lire avec passion.

**...**

Elle souriait, ses yeux pétillaient et ses joues rougissaient, oh, elle en était consciente et elle jouait de ça. Le fixant de plus en plus, frôlant l'insolence.

Hermione Granger s'amusait comme une folle. Puis un bruit sourd, il était là. Elle le regarda, sourit et se remis à lire. Ne pas les dérangeait, oui elle le ferait mais restait au cas où. Elle espérait juste ne pas le ramasser à la petite cuillère, oui juste cet espoir.

**...**

Neville Londubat rentra dans la bibliothèque essoufflait. Il était plus beau que d'habitude, il rayonnait de bonheur pourtant une lueur d'incertitude éclairait ses yeux.

Il s'avança, tourna la tête et vit Hermione, ouf, elle serait là pour lui au cas où. D'un simple geste, il la remercia. Neville se mit à le chercher et il le trouva là-bas, caché de tous. Un serpentard dans toute sa splendeur. Il s'approcha de lui. Et l'interpella.

**...**

Théodore leva les yeux, Neville londubat lui parlait, impossible. Pendant un bref instant, il se crut mort mais quand Neville lui demanda de sortir avec lui car il l'aimait depuis le bal de Noël, il se figea.

Théodore le regarda, Neville était rouge, ses mains n'arrêtaient pas de bouger dans tous les sens mais ce qui médusa Théodore, ce fût ses yeux, bleu comme la plus profonde des mers et pourtant si plein de vie. Une lueur d'espoir dans un monde de fou.

**...**

Neville n'en revenait pas Théodore n'avait pas hurlé, il lui avait juste dit « je ne sais pas, je ne conçois pas qu'on puisse me désirer ». Ni oui ni non, alors il ne l'avait laissé partir. Il savait qu'il le rattraperait peut-être pas demain, peut-être dans un mois mais il le rattraperait, il fera tout pour. Son amour libérait, Neville souriait, heureux.

**...**

Hermione souriait aussi, son ami était heureux, même si cela aurait pu être mieux, ça n'a pas dérapé. De ses bras elle l'encercla, lui baisa le front et ensemble il sortir de la bibliothèque, rejoignit le reste de la troupe de rouge et or au réfectoire. Je devrais faire pareil pensa Hermione.

**...**

Un regard, juste un regard sans prétention, se dit Théodore durant le repas de midi. Mais leurs yeux se croisèrent et ce fut la fin de tout. Il savait qu'il avait perdu, il était atteint de la même maladie qui a tué sa mère, l'amour. L'amour d'un homme fou à lier, un homme qui avait tué, torturé et violé dans merci au nom d'un maître, seigneur de la mort. Mais Neville n'était pas comme ça, ou du moins Théodore l'espérait. Certes Voldemort n'était plus mais Dumbledore n'était pas mieux. Théodore détourna son regard de ses yeux bleus quand Millecent le regarde avec trop d'intensité à son goût et que Pansy cherchait dans la salle qui Théodore fixait comme ça.

**...**

1 mois plus tard, Théodore Nott avait dit oui à Neville Londubat, le nouveau couple se voyait tous les jours mais jamais seul, il devait faire semblant de ne pas se voir. Seul certains soirs, durant les tours de garde d'Hermione, ils pouvaient se voir afin de ne former plus qu'un.

**...**

Neville était aux anges et une phrase traversait son cerveau constamment « A jamais, pour toujours, mon amour ».En plus, Hermione, le protégeait durant ces sorties clandestines, elle lui servait même d'alibi.

**...**

Plus haut, dans une tour, un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche mangeait un bonbon au citron et regardait ce couple nouveau avec bienveillance. Puis il regarda le ciel noir et orageux et il eut peur pas pour lui mais pour eux car bientôt les temps seront sombres et orageux et l'amour se fera rare.


	3. Dumbledore et le cadeau de Noël

**Note :** Il s'agit de raconter le thème de la première fois à travers le cadeau qui nous à tous ravis le coeur.

**Titre :** _Dumbledore et le cadeau de Noël  
_

**Personnage :** Dumbledore

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, touts droits réservés à J.K. Rowling.

**Note 2 :** Mais cette "oeuvre" que j'ai créé, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

En ce matin de Noël, Albus Dumbledore regardait ses cadeaux avec avidité. De toutes les couleurs : jaune, rouge, vert, orange, bleu, blanc, argent ou encore or ; de toutes les textures : papier, cuir, boîte en métal, etc. étaient tous ses jolis paquets. Avec des petits nœuds, à points, à rayures, scintillant ou sobre. Noël était la fête préférée d'Albus après la Saint-Valentin.

Oh, un paquet jaune comme les citrons, « miam-miam du citron, ouvrons-le vite » se dit Dumbledore. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'avoir à la place des bonbons au citron tant rêvé, un coffret de potion contenant des potions de mémoires, des élixirs cérébraux de Batuffio, des potions déguises-méninges et des potions de beauté en tous genres, offert généreusement et gracieusement par Severus. « On en connaît un qui va avoir du shampoing pour son anniversaire » se dit le noble et idéaliste directeur de Poudlard, en tirant la langue.

« Bon, le prochain cadeau, hum hum, tient celui-ci, il est de couleur rouge comme l'amour » s'exclama-t-il, avec un sourire espiègle. Un livre et encore un livre, …, en même tant ce cadeau vient d'Irma. Tient, il y a un troisième présent dans ce cadeau, humm, une paire de fouet et une demande officielle pour fouetter les enfants, Argus évidemment. « Oh oh oh » se dit Albus, « Irma et Argus sont donc officiellement ensemble, je vais avoir de quoi m'amuser pour la Saint-Valentin ».

« Oh un cadeau mal emballé avec un châle à perle rose autour » que contient-il se demanda Dumbledore, avec un petit sourire. Une liste de prémonition, combien de fois je suis mort alors … 5 fois, oh Sybille est en baisse, l'année dernière c'était 7 fois pensa notre cher directeur.

Albus reçut bon nombre de cadeaux mais pas celui qu'il veut, pas celui dont il rêve depuis l'âge de 14 ans. Son désir le plus fort, le plus noble, le plus pur. Son tout premier désir.

Il reçut de la nourriture pour phœnix d'Hagrid [en fait les biscuits lui étaient adressés mais faut être suicidaire pour les manger, donc c'est le pauvre Fumseck qui les reçoit], des livres de métamorphose datant de l'époque Morganesque de Minerva et un live de cuisine sur le citron de Pompom [autant vous dire que Pompom a marqué des points], une plante carnivore de Pomona et plein d'autres choses [surtout des livres, tellement de livres que même un Serdaigle en aurait fait une syncope].

Il reçut aussi une sorte de statut d'art contemporain fait à partir de vêtements sales et de chewing-gum de la part de Dobby. Ainsi qu'une écharpe jaune citron de son grand ami Elphias Doge. Et la fameuse lettre ,tant attendu comme chaque année à cette date, de Lucius sur sa sénilité, sa gestion désastreuse de l'école et autres politesses et mots doux.

Après avoir ouvert ses cadeaux, Albus alla à sa fenêtre et noyant sa peine avec des bonbons au citron. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retourna avec la ferme décision de bouder toute la journée mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un autre paquet cadeau, bien emballé, d'une belle couleur or avec des reflets argent. Albus ouvrit le paquet et miracle le cadeau de ses rêves, son cadeau tant désiré, l'amour de sa vie,... ... ... ... ... ... ... .une paire de chaussettes démodée.


	4. La cruauté d'un amour perdu

**Note :** Il s'agit de raconter le thème de la première fois à travers l'idée d'un amour perdu.

**Titre :** _La cruauté d'un amour perdu_

**Personnage :** Pansy Parkinson

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d'_Harry Potter_ ne m'appartiennent pas, touts droits réservés à J.K. Rowling.

**Note 2 :** Mais cette "oeuvre" que j'ai créé, est ma propriété. Veuillez respecter mon travail, merci d'avance.

* * *

J'imaginais ma première fois de mille et une façons. Cela devait être un rêve éveillé, la plus belle preuve d'amour que deux êtres puissent se faire.

Je sens encore l'odeur de l'encens à la rose Baronne de Rothschild et de ses pétales qui entoure mon lit-baldaquin. Je nous vois, l'un et l'autre, entrelacé dans mes draps de soie. J'étais d'une beauté fatale et totalement éprise pour ses yeux bleu-gris et lui me regardait avec fascination et tentation. Rien que lui et moi.

Je me doutais bien que ce rêve était trop romantique pour être réalisable mais que voulez-vous, je suis une Serpentard au cœur rempli de romance. J'imaginais l'amour avec un grand A, alors ma première fois devait être inoubliable.

Une balade en cheval, les plus purs du monde, sur une plage désertique. Le soleil qui se couche à l'horizon. Nos pas sur le sable. Le doux bruit des vagues qui caressent nos corps. Le cœur qu'il m'a dessiné avec ses doigts dans le sable. Ses cheveux blonds si proches des miens. Rien que lui et moi.

J'ai tout d'abord été fascinée par lui, sa prestance, sa grâce, sa noblesse et son intelligence. Mais je crois que c'est durant la sixième année ou je suis tombé éperdument amoureuse de lui, quand je l'ai vu si triste et si seul. Le maître lui avait donné une mission de suicide pour punir l'orgueil de son père.

Une rose rouge dans sa bouche perlée, une main tendue vers moi. La musique classique qui se mélange à celle de la nature. Nous deux, dansant sous un kiosque de blanc marbré. La lune ronde qui éclaire nos pas. Un chaste baiser sur ma main. Rien que lui et moi.

Je l'aimai tellement que j'étais prête à tout pour lui. J'ai essayé de le réconforter, de le faire sourire même de l'énerver. Rien de tout ça n'a fonctionné. Un jour pourtant, il s'est remis à sourire mais il n'était plus le même. J'ai continué d'être là ,pour lui, dans l'ombre.

L'ombre des flammes des bougies dansait sur nos corps. Aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans l'air, à part les douces notes d'une harpe enchantée. Rien que lui et moi.

Oh, il est déjà minuit, murmura Pansy, en essuyant les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, je devrais aller dormir un peu sinon je ne serais pas présentable pour le petit déjeuner. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à bougeait de ce pan de mur, au plus profond des cachots, assise sur le sol froid, Pansy Parkinson pleurait un amour perdu.

Rien que moi sans lui.


End file.
